


Ounce of warmth

by Depressedstressedlemonzest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chubby Aziraphale, Comfort, Early present, Fat Aziraphale, Ineffable Holiday, M/M, Snake Crowley, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wings, always mentioned, blanket fort, can angel feathers have down, day five warm blankets, notpocolypse, soft, sweet pining, well they do here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedstressedlemonzest/pseuds/Depressedstressedlemonzest
Summary: Aziraphale gives crowley an early Christmas present to help him stay warm.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	Ounce of warmth

**Author's Note:**

> That you for reading!  
> I adore and try to reply to everyone's comments!  
> I appreciate everyone taking the time to read!
> 
> This is for the december prompts for @soft-angel-aziraphale on tumblr

Crowley is shivering in his flat, waiting for Aziraphale to arrive from the bookshop. The fire roaring in the fireplace not doing much to warm the freezing temperature that is rattling his poor bones.  
The winter did not take kindly to the demon, who though no longer a snake, (unless he shifted) still had some snake like qualities, the cold having an effect on him, was one.  
Usually during winter he would hold up in his flat in the bed, under a pile of blankets, heat on, fire roaring most of the season until it passed. Today not so different, he was curled up on the sleek leather couch under a pile of blankets, close to the fire, but neither thing was seeming to help completely.  
Change positions and his feet would freeze, shifted some blankets around then his elbows and hands, nothing made him completely warm and comfortable.  
This year was different, the apocalypse-that-wasnt changed everything. Mostly for the better. He spent most of his time at the bookshop, or just with Aziraphale in general, blessed to be in the company of the angel, and he would take all of that, and the cold that came with it with a smile.

Aziraphale had some meetings with rare book collectors out and about today, the snow coming down made Crowley tagging along a very unfavorable option. So Aziraphale offered to come to his flat once he was done and then the pair go to dinner.

Crowley kept thinking of Aziraphale to keep his mind off of the cold. How warm and soft the angel was, how when he was wrapped in the Angel's thick arms, or he in his, the warmth that radiated from the angel warmed the demon down to the tips of his toes. Making everything all better.

A knock at the door alerted him that Aziraphale was done, not wanting to retreat from the little warmth he was getting he hollered out, "come on in angel!"

Aziraphale opened the door to Crowley's flat and walked in humming to himself. As he shut the door behind him he was suddenly hit with the utter heat that was built up in the flat. Felt like a sauna, just thick, hot, rolling heat, it was starting to make him dizzy.  
"Dear?" Aziraphale called to Crowley. 

"I'm in the living room angel! Make yourself at home and join me." Crowley hollered through the blankets, still refusing to move, hoping Aziraphale would sit next to him and warm him up a bit before they left for the evening. 

Aziraphale furrowed his brow and began 'making himself feel at home'. He miracled the fire extinguished and the windows slightly open to bring in some cold air and take out some heat. He then removed his thick peacoat, earmuffs, gloves, and topcoat, gently placing them on the chair by the front door.  
The package he held crinkled in his grasp as he moved about.

Crowley felt the heat go down and felt the cold breeze from the windows before Aziraphale made it into the living room. He gritted his teeth, but didnt complain at the angel, not his fault he was more cold blooded. Didnt want the angel to melt in the heat either.

The jingling of Aziraphale's watch fob announced his arrival to the living room and Crowley peeked at him between a flap of one blanket that was wrapped around his head and face like a scarf. 

The sight of Aziraphale still did funny things to his heart after all these millenia.  
The perfect blonde curls that felt like silk, perfect for twining long fingers through. His bright blue eyes, unlike any other shade of blue Crowley had ever seen, the gentle lines around his eyes, enhancing his face, hownhe loved tracing those lines with his fingers, his lips. Aziraphale's lips, plump and kissable and utterly irresistible, were now turned up in a smile for a moment as he walked into the room.

Aziraphale started at the sight of Crowley wrapped in numerous blankets. Aziraphale wouldnt have even known he was there except for the amber eyes peeking between a fold of material.  
"Hi angel." Crowley said, his voice muffled by the blankets.

"Crowley, why are you, what..." Aziraphale stuttered, stopping in mid step and placing a hand over his plush chest.  
He paused and gathered his words, "Crowley, why are you under so many blankets? What is going on?" 

Crowley smirked, Aziraphale could only tell by the corners of his eyes tilting up slightly.  
"It's winter angel." He said, voice muffled.  
Aziraphale came closer and sat on the edge of the the leather sofa, Crowley immediately gravitating to him, which just looked like a mound of blankets shuffling to him.

"It's winter, and it usually makes me very very cold, serpent and all." Crowley said, avoiding eye contact, he wa still quite sensitive about anything snake related. He just only stopped wearing his sunglasses all day.

"So I usually, not hibernate exactly, but I tend to stay in my flat, under every blanket I own, fire roaring, and heat cranked, until the seasons passed, because I just get so cold." He said, his voice shaking a bit. 

Aziraphale immediately thought back to previous winters, and remembered how Crowley conveniently had temptations every winter that took him away for a few months at a time. Except when he was Nanny Astoreth, but he would stay with the Dowlings then, not leaving their home.  
Aziraphale immediately felt a wave of shame for opening the windows and extinguishing the fire.  
He made a motion like he was going to stand up. 

"Where are you going angel?" Crowley asked quickly in a higher pitched voice.  
He shouldn't have said anything about being cold, about his serpentine ways, his demon ways...

Aziraphale turned to Crowley, his big golden eyes wide with worry and nervousness.  
Aziraphale reached up with one plump hand and gently wove his hand through the blankets around Crowley's face so he could hold his cheek. Noting how ice cold Crowley's skin was.

"Don't worry dear, I was going to start up the fire again. I didn't, i never realized how so badly the cold affected you. I mean, I know it was bad, I just didnt know how bad. Do forgive me?" He asked, lower lip set in a small pout.

Crowley leaned his face into Aziraphale's hand, the warmth from it making him desire more. He nuzzled his face into the big soft palm of the Angel's hand and inhaled slowly.

"S'okay angel, you didn't know, and I didn't tell you. But I'll tell you now, you just sitting here next to me is helping, making it much warmer in here. Your touch," he paused turning his face and kissing Aziraphale's palm, "is like me having my own personal heating lamp. Your presence alone is making the winter more bearable than it has ever been before."

Aziraphale smiled and settled back onto the couch and let Crowley scoot closer to him, until he was in the Angel's lap, blanket tower and all.

Crowley's head popped out of the pile of blankets and was now resting on Aziraphale's padded shoulder, perfect resting spot to gaze up at the Angel's perfect plump face.  
Slowly the warmth and feeling was coming back to him, and bless the angel, he held Crowley, blankets and all, until he slithered out of the blanket cocoon and kicked the blankets aside so he could rest against the angel without anything blocking his way.

"Feeling better dear?" Aziraphale asked, a smile playing across his lips.  
"Much. Got the best seat in the house now. Best view. Best everything." Crowley said running his hand along the side of Aziraphale's cheek.  
Aziraphale chuckled heartily making his lap wiggle, and therefore Crowley.  
Crowley giggled as he bounced in Aziraphale's lap.

"How was the rare book meetings? You get what you wanted?" Crowley asked Aziraphale, nuzzling his face into his soft neck.

"Oh, well I have a confession to make, I wasn't actually at a rare book meeting. " Aziraphale said sheepishly.  
Crowley tried to ignore the ice that pricked his heart at that.

"Oh?" Crowley asked trying to sound indifferent as he sat upright a bit. Swinging his legs down so he was sitting next to Aziraphale instead of in his lap, lack of angel already making him colder. 

"I had a surprise for you, and wanted to finish and wrap it without you seeing. That's why I didnt tell you the truth dear." Aziraphale said gently placing a gentle hand on Crowley's knee.

Crowley turned smiling at the angel.  
"You had a surprise for me?" He asked.

Aziraphale produced the package he had brought in and handed it to Crowley.  
"I was going to save it for Christmas, but considering the state I found you in today, it's probably more needed now."

Crowley looked at Aziraphale with a raised eyebrow, the angel just smiled and nodded at the gift.

Crowley undid the bow tied around the package and gently tore at the green wrapping paper.

"Madame Tracy helped me make it." Aziraphale offered as Crowley unfolded the black and red tartan blanket from the wrappings. 

It was the softest plushest blanket that the demon had ever touched. Silky and fuzzy and soft all at once. And it was warm, oh it was so warm. Crowley wrapped the blanket around himself and just relished the radiating warmth from it.  
"How is it so waaaaarm?" Crowley gushed just twisting around in the new blanket, practically rolling around with it wrapped around him.

"I made it with down from my feathers." Aziraphale said with a small smile and a blush creeping up on his cheeks. 

"W-what?" Crowley asked somewhat surprised.  
Aziraphale blushed deeper.

"Well you tell me how warm I am when we embrace and tried to think of a way I could make you a substitute to hug with when I am away from you so you dont get cold. So I pondered the thought to Madame Tracy and she had the idea." Aziraphale said turning a fetching shade of crimson.

Crowley stopped and stared at the angel in surprise, and tears sprang to his eyes and he launched himself at Aziraphale, arms wrapping around him tightly.  
"Aziraphale, this is, the nicest things the best thing, that anyone's ever done for me. Thank you so much." Crowley said squeezing the angel, letting happy tears roll down his cheeks. 

Aziraphale wrapped his plush arms around Crowley, hugging him right back.  
"You are very welcome. Besides I can't let you get cold while I'm away. Need you feeling happy and warm all the time as best you can, any little way I can help. " Aziraphale said pulling thr edges of the blanket up around Crowley's shoulders.

Crowley grinned and leaned against the angel, tightening his grip around his luscious plump middle and resting his head on his shoulder.  
Aziraphale smiled back down at his beloved and wrapped the blanket around him so no ounce of warmth would be wasted.


End file.
